Mis últimos días
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Goku & Milk]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. El presentimiento de que no sobreviviría a esta batalla, lo hizo dedicar sus últimos días a su esposa, para que ella tuviese un bonito recuerdo de él y de ser posible, un regalo también.


**_Mis últimos días. . ._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Goku cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, tratando de protegerse de la ira de Milk quien tenía serias intenciones de arrojarle la mesa encima.

Más la ira de la mujer se desvaneció de pronto, dando lugar a una profunda tristeza.

*** Mi Gohan no vendrá a casa a pocos días de pelear con un monstruo y a ti no te importa. ***

Milk se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando como hacia tanto no lo hacía. Esta no era ella, débil, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía más, en algún momento tenía que derrumbarse.

Su esposo se acercó a ella, abrazándola desde atrás.

*** Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. ***

La mujer se giró y se refugió en los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

*** Tengo miedo. ***

Le dijo ella, ocultando su rostro en el ancho pecho de Goku, quien le besó la frente para luego sonreírle con picardía.

La verdad es que él había planeado quedarse a solas con su esposa.

Sin esperar más, el guerrero dejó que sus grandes manos recorriesen la espalda de la joven, su cuello y así hasta llegar a sus cabellos que liberó de su amarre para dejarlos caer delicadamente sobre los hombros de la joven madre.

*** ¿Sabes, Milk?, me gustas mucho más con el cabello suelto. ***

*** Baka, no estoy para esas cosas. ***

*** ¿Tu crees?. Hace mucho. . . que no lo hacemos, por eso deje a Gohan en el templo sagrado. Creí que tal vez tu y yo. . . ***

Milk se sonrojó y alzó el rostro para mirar con sorpresa al rubio frente a ella

¿Era ese su Goku?. ¿De cuándo acá le proponía él hacer el amor?. No es que ella no quisiera o que no le gustara, es solo que esa proposición era tan repentina.

Y sinceramente, su vida sexual con el sayajin siempre fue muy pobre y es que él solo pensaba en pelear, pelear y pelear; ese pequeño cerebro suyo no podía procesar nada más.

Más Milk no pudo seguir dudando de la sinceridad de su marido, pues este se inclinó, buscando su boquita para besarla con ternura, con tanta suavidad que la hizo estremecer y a su corazón latir de pura felicidad.

Milk se aferró a él; el enojo y la soledad que sintiese hace unos momentos, simplemente se transformaron en pasión y deseo.

Así, la mujer rodeó firmemente el cuello del guerrero, quien la tomó entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían.

Goku la recostó en el lecho; sus miradas se encontraron, compartiendo el agradable silencio que los rodeaba.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama, mirando atentamente como su esposo se despojaba rápidamente de todas sus ropas, mostrando ante ella los perfectos y marcados músculos resultado de tantos entrenamientos y batallas.

La mujer se sonrojó sin poder apartar la mirada de su hombre.

_""¿En qué momento cambió tanto su cuerpo?. . . no me di cuenta.""_

Pensaba la mujer, consciente de que quizás se preocupaba tanto por su hijo, que había descuidado a su marido.

*** ¿Pasa algo?. ***

*** Ehhh?. ***

El sayan sonrió y le acarició el cabello a la joven, quien estaba muy distante. Ni siquiera se había desabotonado el vestido, tal vez deseaba que fuese él quien la desnudara.

Así, el sayajin dejó que sus toscas manos se hicieran cargo de la ropa de su joven esposa, teniéndola desnuda entre sus brazos en contados instantes.

Milk lo besaba apasionada, dejando que su sentido del tacto se deleitase con los duros músculos de ese hombre.

La mujer estricta y amargada se fue por esta noche, dando paso a la chica tierna y ansiosa por hacer el amor con el hombre que siempre ha amado.

Pero antes de eso. . .

*** ¿Podrías. . . deshacer la transformación?. Me gusta más el Goku normal. ***

El guerrero parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué tenía de malo el súper sayajin?, este era mucho más fuerte y, bueno. . .

_""A veces olvido que ella ve las cosas de distinta manera.""_

Meditaba el sayan, sonriendo con ternura y complaciendo a su esposa; su cabello pasó del rubio al negro, luego la rodeó por la cintura con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Sus manos temblando, tenía miedo de lastimarla, se había vuelto tan fuerte y hace tanto que no tenía intimidad con ella.

Goku suspiró hondo y poco a poco fue recostando a la mujer sobre la cama y él sobre ella, sus labios se buscaron, hambrientos de un sentimiento para el que no tuvieron tiempo para expresar por tantos años, pero ahora. . .

Ansioso y hasta entusiasmado, el sayajin alojó un par de dedos en el sexo de su esposa, encontrándola más que dispuesta.

*** ¡Estas húmeda!. ***

*** Te deseo!. ***

Milk comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo en que su esposo movía sus dedos dentro de ella, acariciando su intimidad, sus pliegues y de vez en cuando el pequeño e hinchado botoncito que en ella desencadenaba el placer.

La joven se aferró al sayan, mordiéndole el hombro, presa del intenso gozo que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Goku aumentó la rapidez de su travesura.

Milk perdió fuerzas y se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos de su marido mientras disfrutaba de las palpitaciones de su piel interna.

*** Hacia tanto que no. . . sentía esto. ***

La mujer respiraba agitada; cerró sus ojitos sin poder creer que estuviese ella tan agotada.

_""Antes podía soportar mucho más.""_

Pensaba ella, recordando todas las veces que ha estado con el sayajin.

Milk alzó la mirada, buscando un beso, encontrando no solo los varoniles labios del guerrero, sino también la lengua del mismo.

Y la mujer se preguntaba: ¿en qué momento su Goku aprendió a hacer eso?.

No hubo tiempo para responder, pues el sayajin la sujetó por las caderas, elevándola unos cuantos centímetros apenas, sobre su duro pene que se alzaba vigoroso, dispuesto a la batalla.

Goku frotó la punta de su pene con la línea vaginal de su esposa, excitándola, excitándose. Adoró ver el placer en el lindo rostro de la mujer; sus mejillas coloreadas en rojo y su boquita entreabierta, gimiendo, rogando por más, más.

_""Es lo único que puedo hacer por ella.""_

Pensó el sayan; su expresión se tornó seria para luego finalmente penetrar a Milk de una sola embestida.

Ella abrió sobremanera los ojos, quiso gemir dolorida, pero la voz se le apagó, quizá por la sorpresa. Dios santo, ¿tan grande era la virilidad de su esposo?. No lo recordaba así.

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y sonrió, se sentía como en su noche de bodas.

La chica se dedicó a besar a su esposo, distrayéndolo mientras su vulva se volvía a acostumbrar a él. Pronto, Milk volvió a mecer las caderas, envolviendo a ambos en un baile de lujuria, apasionado y sofocante, pero perfecto.

El sayan prácticamente la dejó brincar sobre su pene, siendo ella quien controlase las embestidas.

Al guerrero le costaba acostumbrarse a su nueva fuerza, no quería lastimarla por no saberse controlar, así que dejó que la fémina se hiciese cargo de todo. Y ella agradada, gemía sin control, disfrutando del inmenso placer que el miembro de su marido ejercía dentro de ella.

Su voz resonando en la casa entera, sus ojitos cerrados, su boquita pronunciando una y otra vez que lo amaba y sus largos cabellos descansando sobre sus hombros, queriendo ocultar un poco de sus pequeños senos. La imagen de todo eso en conjunto, era suficiente para el sayajin, quien con movimientos lentos para él, acompañó a su esposa, regalándole lo único que podía, placer.

Milk se clavó a sí misma el duro y grueso pene de Goku, alcanzando el ansiado clímax; formando un arco con su frágil espalda y gritando el nombre de su pareja, la chica recibió el gozo más puro que hubiese sentido en toda su vida, aquel que desencadenó las fuertes pulsaciones en el interior de su vagina. . . también recibió la semilla del guerrero.

Goku solo suspiró su éxtasis, para luego respirar ligeramente agitado, y quedarse largo rato mirándola con absoluto detalle, no es que no lo hubiese disfrutado. Aunque no lo demostrase, el sayajin disfrutaba en verdad de la intimidad con su esposa. Pero esta vez era diferente.

En sus ojos se adivinaba la tristeza. El mal presentimiento de que no sobreviviría a esta batalla, lo llevó a tomar la decisión de dedicar sus últimos días a su esposa, para que ella tuviese un bonito recuerdo de él y de ser posible, un regalo también.

Fueron pocos los minutos que Goku se pasó acariciando el largo cabello de su esposa, aun clavado en ella, su pene aun dispuesto a la batalla, seguía erecto negándose a rendirse.

Milk buscó los labios de su hombre, encontrándolos en un beso lento y hermoso, entregándose a él en esa caricia.

Al separar sus bocas, le sorprendió la sonrisa que el muchacho le dedicó, pero le sorprendieron más aun las palabras que vinieron después. . .

*** Hagámoslo otra vez, Milk. ***

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Finalizado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tenía que hacer un fic sobre esta pareja, aunque fue difícil, Goku no es muy apasionado que digamos, es como un niño ^^´.

Pero por alguna razón Goku decidió dejar a Gohan fuera de casa. Es muy sospechoso, ¿no creen?.

Y Hablando de Gohan. . . no recuerdo bien donde se quedo, ¿en Kame house o en el templo de Kami?. Fue hace tantos años T_T.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de _"Fallen Angel"._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 13 de Septiembre de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——


End file.
